elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kari
Kari is a Nord member of the Thieves Guild. She is found inside the den in Abah's Landing. She is the author of Kari's Hit List. Interactions The Covetous Countess Crime Spree Steal from several lockboxes across Tamriel to raise the guild's notoriety. Idle Hands Plucking Fingers Steal from entertainers and bards across Tamriel to raise the guild's notoriety. Under Our Thumb Dialogue What is it you do here? "Accounting. Inventory. Managing the futility of keeping the lot of you honest ... You have any idea how hard it is to watch the coffers in a den of thieves? It's like watching my sister, multiplied by ... I don't know, a lot. I don't get much sleep." :How did you end up working for the Thieves Guild? "My sister and I would work up confidence schemes on wealthy merchants. She'd dress the part, I'd dress the ledgers. The guild offered stability and an audience that could appreciate the performance. Hopefully, it can again." ::You have access to all the guild's finances? "I'm going to stop you right there, before the wheels start turning. If you need to get paid, I'll make sure you get everything you're owed. I don't miscount. Never forget: I. Don't. Miscount." :::You have a sister? "Twin, if you could believe it. I love her, but she drives me crazy. You would not believe how much she can spend on cosmetics. "Work related." Uh-huh. Half, maybe." After pickpocketing: I picked a variety of pockets. "Wish everybody was making the same effort. Let's see what you've got. Mm. Mmhmm. Not bad. It's yours, plus a little extra for the effort." I picked every pocket I could find. "Oof, it's heavy! Just shear the sheep, don't steal the whole mutton. Shaking up those laborers is worth a good bit to the guild. Here, you earned it." I broke into several lockboxes. "Oh, I know you did. People are already talking about the rash of break-ins. I can hardly keep up with the flood of merchants making "security deposits" with the guild. I've got your cut of that right here." I picked every pocket I could find. "No kidding. Did you rob a whole troupe or something? Maybe they'll think twice about mouthing off about us in the future. Have a night on the town courtesy of the guild." Quotes *''"New member? Great, we could use the coin coming in. Any work the Guildmaster's approved get posted to that board over there. See something you like, get it done and I'll handle the books."'' —When first met. *''"The guild coffers are really starting to fill up. Wait—don't repeat that ... I'd better do another count."'' *''"Oh, you're back? Hold on—let me—grr! Who keeps stealing my ink pot?"'' *''"How about you go find something for me to count instead of interrupting my counting? Great. I really miss my abacus."'' *''"Ugh, there's blood in this purse. We work in a cistern—how much is it to ask to keep things clean?"'' *''"Someone told me recently that crime doesn't pay. Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard?"'' *''"Need a tally?"'' *''"Little busy, I'm trying to track down two gold pieces that came up short in this morning's count."'' *''"Rumor has it the guildmaster is grooming you for big things. Soon you won't bother with petty thieving anymore. It's really going to hurt our numbers."'' *''"Getting more new faces around here. I guess that's a good thing, but I'm not letting my guard down. How about you get back to that job and quit distracting me?"'' *''"You're working today? Better free up more gold before you get back."—If spoken to during a tip board mission being active *"You could have left Zeira and kept the guild for yourself. I guess, you and her are cut from a different cloth than old Nick. Suits me fine. I'm still cleaning up the mess the last power grab made of our books."'' —After "Prison Break" Appearances * fr:Kari Category:Thieves Guild: Nords Category:Thieves Guild: Females Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Members Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters Category:Thieves Guild: Authors